


Disappointment

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mentioned theres no sex lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blue-Haired Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Desi Harry Potter, Disownment, Gay Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Musician Draco Malfoy, Stoner Draco Malfoy, andi's great, punk-ish draco malfoy, tonks uses she/they pronouns bc thats my hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: Draco Malfoy.rich, spoiled, white.... and gay, and born to a homophobic arsehole of a fatherDraco always knew the day he came out would be the last day he'd be allowed home. he expected it, so when he decided he was finally going to do it, he was entirely unsurprised to be kicked out.what was surprising, however, was that within a week he'd have a new look, a new family and a new boyfriend - really, it was the best thing that could have happened to him!
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Madam Rosmerta/Nymphadora Tonks, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 57





	Disappointment

“Pans, pass me the bloody pipe already!” Draco’s best friend had been hogging HIS pipe and HIS good weed for the past…. Hell knows how long. Long enough he could’ve gotten a good few hits in, anyway.

“Don’t be a selfish bitch, Dray.” She giggled.

“I’m the selfish bitch?” He raised one pointed brow. “Give me my fucking pipe!”

Still giggling, she handed it over and slumped back against the wall of the abandoned girl’s bathroom. “You’re no fun.”

Draco just rolled his eyes and put the pipe to his lips, holding his lighter over the half-burned weed and taking a deep breath in. a few seconds later he exhaled, intentionally blowing the smoke back into Pansy’s face and sniggering as she scrunched up her already upturned nose. “I need this more than you, you slag.”

Pansy’s face lost its humour and she looked at him pityingly. “Are you sure about this, love?”

“I can’t keep living like this, Pans. I’m constantly paranoid he’s going to figure it out, and then I have to sit and listen to him spewing homophobic bullshit over dinner every night and I just can’t do it anymore. I’ve moved my trust fund over to an account he can’t access, and even if he kicks me out, it can’t be much worse than this, yeah?”

“You’re sure you’re ready, though?”

“I reckon so, yeah.” He shrugged and took another hit, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the wall once his lungs were full of fragrant smoke.

“You’re braver than me. If Lucius was my da’, I’d probably be in the closet ‘till I finished uni, at least.”

“You say that, but I know you, Pans, you’d’ve probably told him in an argument, just like you did your mum.” He rolled his eyes again. He remembered the day Pansy had come out to her mum; they were 15 and Violet Parkinson had been convinced that him and Pansy were secretly shagging and kept trying to catch them at it since they always locked her bedroom door when they were hanging out, and once Pansy had figured out what she was doing, they’d gotten into a screaming match where Pansy had yelled that she was “a raging bloody lesbian” and admitting that she’d been sleeping with Millicent Bullstrode since the end of year 9. Draco had spent the entire argument trying to blend into the wall and not burst out laughing at the expression on Mrs Parkinson’s face.

“No way, Dray, your da’s bloody terrifying.”

“Sure, whatever. At least I won’t have to keep dressing in these bloody awful clothes if he disowns me.” Draco laughed to himself. He really, really hated the starchy button-downs and stiff slacks his father expected him to wear; even now they didn’t have to wear uniforms anymore, he still had to dress like a stuck-up twat, while everyone else got to wear whatever they wanted.

“That’s bloody true. You finally going to get a pair of jeans?” He could hear the smirk on her face without even looking at her.

He groaned. “ _Fuck_ yes! Skinny jeans, t-shirts…. I might even get that eyebrow piercing I’m always going on about.”

“Hot. Should dye your hair, as well, really commit to the punky-fag vibe.”

He whipped his head up. “I actually might, you know? Like, I dunno, what colour? Maybe blue?”

“Absolutely blue, yeah. Like, sky fucking blue. That would look so gorgeous on you! But, who knows, maybe old Lucy’ll surprise us and be supportive?” She was clearly fighting to keep a smile off her face, but as soon as their eyes met they both dissolved into helpless giggles, leaning into one another and struggling to catch their breaths.

“The day Lucius sodding Malfoy is supportive of anything I do, let alone any queer person, is the day I’ll… I don’t know, fancy a bird.” Draco’s bloodshot eyes were watering as he laughed.

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but just as she did the bell rang to signal the end of lunch break. “Shit, guess it’s time for class. What’ve you got now?” She pulled her perfume out of her bag and doused herself- honestly, he wasn’t sure why she even bothered, it didn’t make her smell any less like pot, it just made her smell like pot and flowers.

“Just chemistry with Uncle Sev.”

“Mm. Potter still in that class with you?” She smirked knowingly.

“Yup. It’s a bloody good thing I already know all of it, cause otherwise I’d be bloody screwed- his desk is right in front of mine and you know how bloody tiny Sev’s classroom is, he’s so close I can bloody smell his aftershave.” Draco groaned, tapping out his pipe into the sink and shoving it back into his backpack.

“Gross.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Not gross. Bloody sexy as hell.” The second bell rang, letting them know that they were already late for their respective classes. “You’ve just got Hair and Beauty now, yeah?” She nodded, adjusting her skirt and t-shirt until they laid flat again. “Alright, Mils’ driving us today, yeah?” She nodded again- neither of them had their licenses because apparently, they were both ‘dangerous’ and ‘should never be allowed at the wheel of a car’. “Okay, meet you in the car park after class. Love you!”

He stood up and hurried out of the bathroom and towards the science corridor, smiling to himself as he heard her muffled “Love you, too, gaywad!”

Chemistry was definitely Draco’s favourite class, but mostly because his godfather didn’t care if he showed up stoned and spent the entire lesson with his head on his desk staring at the back of Harry bloody Potter’s head, especially since Severus had been tutoring him since he was six, and so he knew he already knew the entire curriculum (plus, if he were being honest, enough to get him through at least the first two years of a chemistry degree if he wanted to do that). Today, though, it seemed to drag on as he worried about what he was going to do that night. He was definitely glad he’d chosen a Friday to do this, so he at least would have the weekend to adjust to most likely being disowned without having to deal with school as well.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day, he could feel himself starting to sober up and he was not happy about it; he definitely didn’t want to have to be sober for dinner that evening. He grabbed his bag and headed out to the carpark to meet up with Pansy and Mils, who were stood snogging against Mils’ Audi.

“Gross, guys.” He rolled his eyes at them as they broke apart, both of their lips swollen and their faces pink. “Pans, are you as sober as I am right now?”

“Dray, you can’t have sobered up already.”

“Well, not totally, but definitely more than I’d like, yeah. Mils, you wanna go get stoned in the forest for a bit?”

Mils shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Fabulous. I want to be as high as possible for dinner tonight.”

Pansy laughed. “You sure that’s a good idea, love?”

“Well, I’m going to get disowned either way, so yeah, I’d definitely rather not have to deal with all of my fathers bullshit sober if I can help it.”

“Excellent point, darling. Let’s go.” The three of them crowded into Mils’ car and she drove them to their favourite smoke spot, just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest not far from Draco’s family manor.

Once they were all sufficiently high, Mils dropped him off at home before driving off towards Pansy’s.

He checked the time on his phone – 5:45PM, so he had about half an hour before dinner. He made his way as quickly as possible to his suite and threw a single change of clothes, all of his comfy boxers and socks, his laptop, his headphones and all of his cables into his school bag along with as many of his toiletries as he could fit. He then dropped the bag, along with his guitar and amp, by the door, and headed towards the dining hall. Somehow, he was still the last one to the table, with both his mother and father settled in their seats. Almost as soon as he sat down, his favourite servant, Dobson (or Dobby, as Draco had nicknamed him as a child) started serving them their meals. Draco’s eyes lit up as his favourite bouillabaisse was sat in front of him, and with none of the propriety his father expected of him, he tucked in immediately, groaning as he took the first bite.

“Thanks, Dobby.” The servant smiled at him and nodded his head as he served his parents their meals.

Once Draco’s bowl was empty, he leaned back in his chair and steeled himself. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just go for it.

“Mother, Father, I’ve something I’d like to talk to you about.” His mother smiled and nodded, whilst his father’s eyes narrowed almost accusingly. “I’m gay.” His mother smiled knowingly at him, but out of the corner of his eye he could see his father’s mouth pressed into a thin line and his already hard features seem to harden even further.

“You are an absolute disappointment. I was willing to overlook your drug use, your lacklustre grades,” Draco thought that was a little unfair- he was second in every single one of his classes, and he knew the only reason his father was upset about it was because the girl who beat him out for top spot was a scholarship student “and even your friendship with Xenophilius’ daughter, but I refuse to accept an heir who sees fit to treat another man as he ought a woman.” Lucius’ face was a picture of disgust.

Before his sluggish brain could even catch up, his mouth came out with “Bold of you to assume I’m a top.” Mortified, Draco felt his cheeks heat up.

“Get out of my house. You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy, and I will be submitting the paperwork for your disownment immediately. Come Monday morning, you will no longer be a member of this family.”

“Fine by me.” Draco stood and made his way out, stopping when he got to his things. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and his guitar bag over the other, and was about to pick up his amp when the tell-tale clacking of his mother’s heels sounded behind him.

He turned quickly, and was somewhat surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, darling. I’ll message you your Aunt Andromeda’s phone number, and you should call her. She’ll take you in, okay, love?” Draco nodded, his eyes suspiciously damp. “Her child has a girlfriend, so she’ll support you, okay? And if you need any money, just let me know and I’ll try to get it past your father. I love you so much.” She pressed a quick kiss to his sharp cheekbone and stepped back, nodding at him as he grabbed his amp and moved towards the door.

“I love you too, mum.”

Draco made his way towards the road, and he’d barely reached the end of the driveway when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out with his free hand and saw the text from his mother. He immediately hit call on the number she’d sent him, and after a couple of rings a woman who sounded remarkably like his mother answered, although her voice was a little deeper.

“Hello?”

“Uhm, hi, Aunt Andromeda?” He swallowed nervously.

“Who is this?”

“Uh, its your nephew, Draco. We’ve never met, but my mum gave me your number? My father’s disowning me, so…”

“Oh! Narcissa’s boy?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“You’re being disowned? Has Lucius kicked you out?” She sounded kind and concerned.

“Yeah. I came out as gay so….”

“Oh, you poor love, I’ll send my kid to pick you up now, alright? Where are you?”

“Uh, okay, great, thank you. I’m just down the road from the manor, I’m almost at the entry to the Forbidden Forest.”

“Okay, lovely, I’ll send Nym to meet you there, alright? You just wait for them, and she’ll bring you home. You can have the spare room- it’s probably nothing like the manor, but I’ll look after you, love.” Draco felt his face flush at the kindness of this woman he’d never even met.

“Thank you so much. I don’t-”

“Oh, hush, love. I’ll see you soon. Okay?”

“O-okay. Bye.”

Draco had barely been waiting for 15 minutes when a big black jeep pulled up besides him, The Weird Sisters blaring from its radio. A cool looking pink haired person rolled down their window and leaned out, grinning at him so widely her septum ring touched their black-painted upper lip. “You Draco?”

“Y-yeah. Are you Nym?”

“Sure am, kid. Just shove your shit in the back and jump in. Hope you like The Weird Sisters!” They turned the music up even higher and he grinned, doing as they said and then making his way to the passenger door. As he slid into the soft leather seat, he nodded “My favourite band.”

“Oh, we’re gonna get along great, kid.”

Andromeda pulled Draco into a tight hug almost as soon as he stepped out of the jeep.

“I’m so glad you’re here, love. I always said Narcissa was daft for marrying that man, but ah well. Nym!” She turned to her child. “Grab Draco’s stuff and take it to his room! Your dad’s on his way home and I’m sure he’ll want to meet Draco too.” Nym grabbed the three items from the backseat and Andromeda frowned. “Is that all you fetched?”

“Uh, yeah. I honestly can’t stand any of my clothes, so I was hoping to replace them all tomorrow or something.” He shrugged awkwardly, and Andromeda’s face cleared.

“Well, in that case, I’m sure Nym would be happy to go with you, if you like! She’s pretty stylish, and they’re off work for the next week so they’re not exactly short on time!”

Draco smiled shyly. “I’d love that. Their style is pretty similar to what I like, so…”

“Oh, yes! I can see that! You’d look lovely in some nice clothes like hers.” Draco beamed, and Andromeda felt her chest swell- honestly, how Lucius could ever turn someone as sweet as this boy away, she’d never know.

“Dray, get up if you want to go shopping!” Nym flopped down onto his bed and he groaned.

“Whtimst?” He mumbled into his pillow.

“It’s almost 10. Now get your lazy arse up!” He turned his head to glare at his cousin blearily.

“’s so _earlyyyy_.” He whined.

“It fucking isn’t! C’mon, get up.” He groaned again and dragged himself out from under his duvet, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

“Fine, ‘m up. Now piss off ‘n let me get dressed.” Nym grinned at him headed towards the door before stopping.

“By the way, if you don’t want to wear those stuffy old twat clothes, I’ve probably got some shit that’ll fit you.”

Draco looked up, relief evident in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. Just take a shower and come to my room, I’ll pick out some stuff that should fit you. What size shoe are you?”

“10.”

“Alright, same as dad then. He doesn’t wear his docs anymore, if you want them? He wanted to give them to me but they’re a couple sizes too big.”

“You think that’d be okay?”

“Of course! I’ll grab them for you. now, shower. And don’t take too long, I want to head out.”

“O-okay.”

After his shower, Draco put on his underwear and socks and headed towards Nym’s room. He knocked quickly and they immediately pulled open the door and yanked him into their bedroom – there were band posters all over the walls, along with loads of pictures of her with a gorgeous, curvy woman, and a few with a tall red-head he recognised as a Weasley.

“Who’re they?” He nodded at the pictures.

“The girl, that’s my girlfriend, Rosie. The guy’s my best friend, Charlie.”

Draco nodded, and then coughed, winded, as a pair of dark green leather boots smacked into his stomach. “Was that really necessary?” He wheezed.

“Yep. Now, I reckon these jeans should fit you, they’re a bit too long on me but I think we’re about the same size waist-wise, and I’ve got a few t-shirts that’re oversized on me that should work. So, Weird Sisters, The Mountain Goats or this one?” She held up a black t-shirt with “Mom come pick me up I’m scared” printed across the chest.

He looked at them for a second before deciding on the Weird Sisters one. Once he was dressed in the t-shirt that was a little loose on him, the black, torn skinny jeans that fit perfectly and the boots that he really had to thank Ted for, Nym made him sit down at their dressing table.

“Dray, can I put some eyeliner on you? It’d look dope as hell, I promise.” Draco barely even had to think about it before nodding- why the fuck not! “Killer.” She grabbed what honestly just looked like a pencil to Draco and dragged it along his waterlines. Once she was done, he turned to look in their mirror.

“Shit! I look good!” They both started laughing.

“Sure do. Now, lets go get you some clothes of your own. Do you just want clothes, or have you got anything else in mind?”

Draco hesitated for a second, before admitting “Actually, I really want to get my eyebrow pierced, and I want to dye my hair blue.”

Nym’s eyes went a bit wide. “Badass, kid! I’ll help you dye your hair when we get home, if you want, and my friend Al’s a piercer in town, so we can totally do that.”

Draco couldn’t hide his smile, and he felt his eyes start to well up. “Thank you.” His voice was soft.

Nym smiled at him good naturedly and pulled him into a quick hug, resting their chin on his head. “No problem, kid.”

“Dray! You’ve gotta wear your Black Sheep shirt today!” Nym barged into his room while he was changing. He was just glad he at least had his boxers on.

“Why?”

“ _BECAUSE_ it’s your first official day of being disowned! You’ve gotta celebrate that you’re no longer related to that prick!” The Black Sheep were a very exclusive ‘club’ that had been founded by his first cousin once removed, Sirius Black, to celebrate being disowned from the Black family. Andromeda had thought it was silly, but Nym thought it was an incredible idea and insisted on getting one of the matching shirts printed for Draco while they were out shopping.

“Really?” He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, but it was all in good fun- they were both well aware that he would end up going to school in the daft t-shirt (although, actually, not that he’d admit it, it was a pretty cool shirt. It was black with a shiny black print on the front, and Nym had used her seem ripper to remove the collar and un-hem the sleeves and bottom and fray it out a bit for him.)

“Yes really!”

“Fine, fine, your highness.” They shoved him for that, laughing as he lost his balance and tripped arse-first onto the carpet. He glared at them.

“Get dressed, kid. I’ll drop you at school once you’re ready.” He smiled gratefully at her.

Draco didn’t think he’d ever been stared at this much in his life. He really should have expected it, but he’d been so wrapped up in the thrill of finally being able to look the way he wanted to that it hadn’t occurred to him that turning up to school in his Black Sheep t-shirt, green and black plaid jeans with chains, his green doc martens that Ted had assured him he could keep, and with sky-blue hair and an eyebrow piercing might garner him some attention.

He could feel everyone’s eyes boring into him and he tried to just ignore them, heading towards where his friends were sat smoking.

“Dray! You look fabulous!” Pansy practically jumped at him to hug him.

“Thanks, Pans.” He smiled at her. “Did you tell the others what happened?” He’d told her the whole story before bed on Friday, and he’d implied that it would be fine for her to share it with their friends.

“Of course, darling!”

“Okay, good.” He settled himself on the wall beside Blaise and reached over, stealing a cigarette from his box.

“You could have just asked, you brat.” Blaise’s voice was as deep and warm as ever.

“Hm, no.” Draco smirked at him and lit his pilfered cigarette.

By the end of fourth period, Draco was already Over It. Everyone kept staring at him, and he’d heard a million different rumours about him, ranging from teenage rebellion to alien abduction, and he was getting incredibly annoyed by it all. He was on his way to the Great Hall for lunch, when the annoying photography kid from the year below, Colin Creevey, stopped him.

“Malfoy, what happened? Why are you dressed like that? Can I take a picture for the school newspaper?”

Draco scowled. “No, you can’t, and it’s no one of your fucking business, so piss off.” He pushed past him and strode into the hall, grabbing a coffee from the machine and flopping down beside Pansy. “Pans, I swear to fuck, if people keep staring at me I’m going to go absolutely mental.”

A familiar voice sounded behind him. “Pretty sure you’re already mental, kid.” He turned so fast he thought he might give himself whiplash to see Nym stood behind him in an almost identical outfit to his, only with black boots and yellow plaid jeans.

“Nym! Did you really have to wear a matching outfit?” He groaned.

“Yup.” She winked at him and sat down next to him, throwing one heavily tattooed arm around his slender shoulders. Her eyes locked on Potter as he walked through the hall doors, and they yelled across the room. “YO! HARRY! How’s Siri and Remy?” Potter’s head turned towards them and his eyes widened a bit to see Nym there, their arm around a red-faced Draco Malfoy.

He made his way over towards them as Draco turned and hissed to his cousin “Why did you have to shout Potter over Oh My God.”

As Harry reached their table, he sat himself down directly across from them. “Nym? What’re you doing here?”

“Just checking up on my baby cousin’s first day as a disowned man!” Draco groaned and dropped his head to the table.

“You were disowned?! What? Why?!” Potter looked shocked. “Is that why you’ve, like, had a total style change? Wait, is that why you have that shirt? I’m pretty sure Sirius has the same one.”

Draco turned to glare briefly at Nym. “Thanks a lot.” They looked back guiltily and mouthed ‘sorry’ at him. “Yes, that is why I have the shirt, its apparently a family tradition, and yes I was able to start dressing as I actually want to due to my disownment, which came about because I finally told Lucius that I’m a raging homosexual, and given the fact that he’s an absolute prick who should not be a father, I now live with Nym and Aunt Andi.”

Harry was stunned by this- Draco was unable to look him in the face after his little rant, but Nym certainly wasn’t, and given how easy Harry was to read, it was clear to see that he was crushing hard on her cousin, and they couldn’t help but start to plot a few different ways to try and get two of their favourite boys together….

Somehow, walking into school on Tuesday garnered him even more attention than the day before had, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. That is, until he sat down with his friends and was passed the _Daily Prophet_.

**_Malfoy Heir Disowned for being Gay?_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy (Age 43) of Wiltshire wished to have a notice published that his once-heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy (Age 17) has been disowned. When asked about his reasoning, Lord Malfoy stated that “[Draco] is a disgusting pervert” and “is not worthy of the Malfoy name” due to his recently uncovered homosexuality. Lord Malfoy admitted to being ashamed that he had somehow managed to raise a “filthy sodomite” who disregarded all of Lord Malfoy’s teachings on how to be a proper heir._

Draco set the paper down- honestly, how was this front page news?- and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

“Dray, you alright?” Pansy leaned against him softly.

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised, to be honest.”

“You want me to poison him for you?”

He smiled a bit at that. “No thanks, love. Although, if you know any way to get everyone to stop staring at me, that would be appreciated.” He opened his eyes and looked briefly around the courtyard, until his eyes settled on his cousin, Luna, heading towards him with her girlfriend Ginevra in tow. Her father was his father’s disowned older brother, and everyone always thought she was a bit mad, but he’d realized pretty early on that you just had to interpret her.

“Draco!” She smiled widely at him and stood a bit too close, almost leaning over him, her radish earrings swaying. He could feel her dirty blond hair ticking his nose.

“Hiya, Lu.” She leaned down to where he was sat and wrapped her arms around him, her metal bangles tinkling.

“I’m proud of you! You’ve far less Nargles around you, now that your father is out of the picture. It’s a shame the Slashkilters got to him.” He hugged her back softly and hummed his agreement.

The rest of the day felt like something out of a nightmare. People kept staring at him and he could hear them gossiping about the article, and he even heard a few people agreeing with the things his father said, which disgusted him.

That evening, he spent hours sat with his guitar and his notebook in front of the living room fire, writing an angry song about his father. Once the lyrics were done and he had a basic melody, he worked on finetuning it as much as possible until he was finally happy with it.

“You know, Draco, that’s actually a really good song.” Andi smiled at him. “Do you know what you should do?” He cocked his head. “Record it and get all your friends to send it to him.” She winked devilishly.

“Yes! Yes! Do it!” Nym jumped in excitedly. “I’ll play drums, and we can invite Siri over and he’ll do bass! It’ll be iconic!”

“Don’t be daft, I’m just messing around.” He shook his head at them.

“Dray! It’s a sick song, and just IMAGINE how much he’d hate it!” Nym really knew how to convince him to do things….

“Alright. Fine. Lets do it.” Nym jumped up, fist pumping in the air and Andi grinned at him.

“I’ll call Sirius, and I’m sure he’ll be free tomorrow for a bit of revenge for that horrible article.”

Wednesday passed fairly quickly because of how excited/nervous Draco was about recording his song. He’d never really recorded any before, and he wasn’t sure how it would turn out, but at the same time the idea was thrilling, and even more thrilling was the idea of having everyone he knew send it to his father. He laughed every time he pictured his father’s face.

By the time Nym came to pick him up, he felt as jittery as if he’d had thirty coffee’s and maybe a line of coke. Nym just laughed at him and told him the Sirius would be over at about 4 with his bass.

Draco had never met Sirius Black, and he wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but he was simultaneously surprised and unsurprised to see a handsome man with shaggy black hair and a worn leather jacket walk in to the room they’d set up to record in. He had the same eyes as Draco, and similar cheekbones as well, but that was about where the similarities ended. Where Draco was tall, Sirius was short, where Draco’s hair was fair and fine, Sirius’ was thick and dark.

More surprising than Sirius’ appearance, was the slightly taller, messy haired, brown skinned boy who walked in behind him holding what looked like a professional quality camera. Harry bloody Potter. Of course.

“Er, hey, Malfoy. Pads asked if I’d come and help record. That’s alright, yeah?”

Draco felt his cheeks heat a bit at the intense feeling of having those green eyes trained directly on him. “Y-yeah, that’s fine.”

“PADFOOT!!!!” Nym practically leapt at Sirius. “I’m so glad you agreed! Man, you’re gonna love this song!”

After about 20 minutes of setting up, plus another hour of planning out Nym and Sirius’ parts of the song, they were ready to record. Harry set up a tripod with the camera on it, and Andi dug out some mics for each of them, and they were ready to record.

“Alright, three, two, one, and, action!” Harry pressed record and stepped back as Draco started to play.

“you told me

"be yourself,

but only if you're who i want you to be"

so "make some friends

but only if theyve been approved of by me"

you think that I'm a doll for you to dress up

like you did when I was five

but guess the fuck what, dad

I'm old enough to have my own life

you wanted a perfect son

who was just like you but younger

but wheres the fucking fun

in being miserable to sate your stupid fucking hunger

for a miniature little version of the racist you became

the only thing we have in common is this pretentious-ass last name

you told me

"be yourself,

but only if you're who i want you to be"

so "make some friends

but only if theyve been approved of by me"

I've never been the carbon-copy douchebag I portrayed

and suddenly when i dropped the mask

you decided you were betrayed

so play the victim if you want to

I'm not even fucking surprised

act like I'm the problem

cause I'm everything that you fucking despise

so guess what, arsehole,

I'm doing better now you're out of my life

my personality,

my honesty,

was well worth the fucking price

you told me

"be yourself,

but only if you're who i want you to be"

so "make some friends

but only if theyve been approved of by me"

you thought you'd done perfectly with your screwed up indoctrination

I'm glad it failed,

cause i dont want to be some cookie-cut conformation

cause who i am isn't abnormal

or evil

or mad

the way you told me it was

cause you were a shitty-arse dad

you told me

"be yourself,

but only if you're who i want you to be"

so "make some friends

but only if theyve been approved of by me"

you told me

"be yourself,

but only if you're who i want you to be"

so "make some friends

but only if theyve been approved of by me"”

Draco played and sang with such passion, his blue hair flying around his angular face and his long, slender fingers plucking out notes and chords like a professional, and Harry couldn’t help but stare adoringly at him.

Sirius and Nym both saw this, along with seeing the way Draco kept sneaking glances at Harry even as he played. Once they were done, Harry stopped recording and clapped.

“Bloody hell, I didn’t know you could play like that!”

Draco flushed prettily and dipped his head. “Er, thanks.”

“Yeah. Right, I’ll just upload this to my laptop then we can post it, yeah? Do you wanna smoke while it uploads?” Harry knew he was blushing but hoped his darker skin would cover it. It didn’t.

Draco nodded and headed to his room to grab his pipe and his pot, before heading outside to sit on the garden bench while Harry got the memory card into his laptop and started the download. He took his laptop with him outside and sat close beside Draco, passing the pipe back and forth between them. Both of them just kept thinking _‘his lips were just on that_ ’ every time they took a hit.

Once the video downloaded, Harry handed the laptop to Draco and leant on his shoulder, showing him how to upload it to YouTube. Draco laughed to himself as he typed in the title ‘Lucius Malfoy is a shitty father | original song by Draco Malfoy’ and Harry felt himself just melt at the lovely sound. They clicked upload and soon had a link, which they sent to all of their friends with the message “Send this to Lucius Malfoy and share it!”

They were leaning into one another, giggling and watching the sun set, when Harry looked up at Draco. The last bits of sunlight were dancing over his angular, pale features in just the right way and Harry couldn’t even think before his mouth was moving.

“You’re so pretty.” Draco blushed red. “I like you so much. Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?!” Draco blushed even brighter, if such a thing were possible.

“Draco, I’ve had a crush on you for years. You’re gorgeous. Can I please kiss you?”

Draco looked shy and nervous, and Harry thought he was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen. “Uhm. Yes.” And suddenly they were kissing, harsh and passionate and so sweet that neither of them could imagine ever wanting to do anything else.

After a little while, Harry pulled back a bit. “Draco, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Fuck yes.” Draco pulled Harry back in for another bruising kiss before standing up and leading Harry back towards the house, their hands entwined. Sirius’ car was gone and Andi, Ted and Nym had all retreated to their rooms, and so no one noticed when Draco pushed Harry lightly into his bedroom and down onto the bed, both kicking off their shoes, socks and jeans and curling up together under Draco’s heavy duvet, their kisses slowly going from hot and fervent to slow and sweet to barely-there touching of lips as they both fell asleep.


End file.
